Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access content, or other data, from other computing devices associated with content providing entities. The specific design/function of each computing device can vary the type of content exchanged between the computing devices.
In one application, various computing devices associated with one or more users or user accounts can access different representations of the content provided by content providing entities. For example, one user may be associated with a wireless computing device corresponding to an electronic book reader (“e-book reader”) that has obtained a digital representation of content (e.g., a digital publication that can be presented on an e-book reader) via a communication network (e.g., a wireless communication network). The same user may also be associated with a personal computing device that has obtained a separate representation of the same content (e.g., a copy of the digital publication that can be presented on a display associated with the e-book reader) via the same or a different communication network. Still further, another user may be associated with a digital audio player that has also obtained a separate representation of the same content (e.g., an audio book that can be audibly presented via headphones/speakers) from the same or a different communication network.
Depending on the capabilities and functionality associated with each respective device and the specific nature of the content, a user accesses content via a presentation interface provided, or otherwise associated, with a specific device (e.g., a display on a wireless e-book reader device). In some devices, the user can provide, or associate, additional information with the content, such as annotations, bookmarks, excerpts, etc., during the presentation of the content on a specific device. However, the state/progress of the presentation of the specific representation of the content at one of the specific devices, as well as any additional information provided by the user during the presentation, is not readily provided to other users or user accounts.